memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wakachukie
Everyone who has actually spent the time to read this entire article!, Which just happens to still be top of several lists :) Of course, I had to give it its own category]. My Worldship finally has the into paragraph, but thats about all. That Type-12 Shuttlecraft turned into the sequel of the Hyperion. But that bodyarmor is still In Work. Ideas anyone?? Critiques?? Not here? Add yourself! User talk:Wakachukie/Archive1 = Captain Redding = =Londogne = = Lindsay Lohan Phoenix = Oh 1 More thing I was just thinking right now since you're so graciously allowing me to Co-Edit/Create the Aslan and help with several of your other creations I just thought that I would return the favor. I have a Terminator Story idea on Fanon Wiki Here it is: Terminator: John Connor Chronicles. I tried to add more to it but Ive just rescently been to busy to finish with all I have here. So feel free to look and critque and even add anything that you think it needs. Thanks. -- 10:17 PM. (PST) 22 January 2009 Sigh..More Research Im going to have to go back in to Wikia Prime for more research (Sorry I havent been keeping up with naruto for awhile). And on the HYDRA Unit I imagined it as a Attractive Human female (in appearance) version of the Thing (the Kurt Russell remake not the 1950's original). Basically just absorbing and assimilating any hostile alien forces that try to invade the ship (basically just fairly similar to Seven Of Nine (Warship VOY)).And the If you mean the parasite creatures from cloverfield as Chompers then I agree (I have a Picture if you need it). also instead of PPG internal systems howabout instead a mini variation of the Bio-Neutron arrays (which would destroy or injure any hostiles and leave the ship itself intact). And on the combat suit you're going to have to start it because I have no idea what it is (or I just dont remember its hard getting old). And still no opinon on the Hybrid Jumpcore pilot? -- 9:53 PM. (PST) 22 January 2008 Not Nessescarilly and WOW I think that Talyn's and a Dreadnaught frame can still fit look at Vekxel class or Ultra Dreadnaught class for inspiration (I imagined the nacelles as a series of "Tails"). The above WOW is for your simplified explanation of the 13 Molecule Ive never heard the particles Mechanics told so easily on even any Canon Wiki (If any Canon wiki even bothered to write a article on it). And on the final point of the Mobile Suits (speaking of a combining of chassis). The Cylon Hybrid was ment as mainly a intergrated pilot system not primarily a Propulsion system. And as for the Mobile Units look howabout a combination of a Cylon Centurion (Modern) body and the 00 Raiser or actual Turn-A Gundam (a Evangelion kind of look). Call me back on this thanks. 2:02 AM. (PST) 22 January 2009 (PS: I added user talk links in everyones name so its alot easier to call back) = Rift Fleet =